Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell
Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell, played by Robert Knepper, is a fictional character from the Fox television series Prison Break. Theodore Bagwell was born of both incest and rape, as revealed in the episode "Riots, Drills and the Devil (Part One)"; his father had sexually assaulted his Down syndrome-afflicted sister, who later gave birth to Theodore. Ever since he was young, Bagwell was constantly in and out of jail, often for vandalism and torturing animals. While in fourth grade, he attempted to set his teacher's house on fire and was sentenced to juvenile hall. During this time, he became a member of the Alliance for Purity, a fictional white supremacist group.Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell's biography Fox Broadcasting Company. As an adult, Bagwell started committing more serious crimes such as battery, assault, attempted murder, murder, rape, and kidnapping. He is bisexual and has sexual interests ranging from young teenagers to adults. T-Bag quickly became the leader of the Alliance for Purity inside the prison, and under his leadership the gang became so powerful inside the prison that the warden disbanded it and sent T-Bag to Fox River. Upon seeing that there were no Alliance for Purity members at Fox River, he started a new chapter of the gang; its growth granted him significant influence within the prison. He has no qualms about seeking sexual gratification from other inmates, often preying upon younger men. Appearances T-Bag is part of the main group of characters in the series. After guest-starring in the series' second episode, "Allen", T-Bag became one of the regular characters. Season 1 In a flashback episode, "Brother's Keeper", T-Bag's previous history is revealed. Prior to incarceration, Bagwell eluded the authorities and pursued a relationship with a single mother named Susan Hollander, who had two children of her own from a previous marriage. Upon seeing that he was a wanted murderer and rapist from America's Most Wanted, she notified the police. Bagwell was sentenced to life in prison for six counts each of kidnapping, rape and murder at Donaldson Prison in Alabama. Susan becomes one of his main objectives for escaping the prison. He had claimed to feel 'real love' for her and had tried to change, but her betrayal prompted him to change back to a "monster". Upon the arrival of Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller) at Fox River, T-Bag wanted to ensnare him as his personal playmate, but was unsuccessful. During a race riot his "special friend" was amongst those who were fatally wounded. Believing Scofield had done it, T-Bag sought revenge but was stopped by John Abruzzi (Peter Stormare). During a second riot, T-Bag learns of the escape and threatens to tell the other inmates if Michael and the others do not include him. Despite their unanimous disgust for T-Bag, the others have no choice but to agree. However, when the group discovered that they had one too many for a successful escape, John Abruzzi gives T-Bag an ultimatum: back out of the escape or die. In a twist, T-Bag slashes Abruzzi's throat. T-Bag makes a second attempt on Abruzzi but is stopped by C-Note (Rockmond Dunbar), who reminds him that Abruzzi is providing their transportation. Later, when Scofield, Burrows and Sucre are locked up the Segregated Housing Unit (aka SHU, a dark room where prisoners are locked up for torture for committing unsuitable behavior), T-Bag saves Scofields's escape plan from being discovered by the authorities. As Scofield and Sucre were put in the SHU, the cell was up for grabs to the highest bidder by the workings of a corrupt Correctional Officer, Geary. The bidder complained about the leaking toilet seat when Geary had agreed to have it fixed (behind the seat lay Scofield's dug up escape). T-Bag discovered this and notified C-Note and Westmorland about the upcoming takeover of Scofield's cell. T-Bag soon helps devise a plan (which includes a game of poker) which earns them the money to put on a bigger bid for the cell. T-Bag escapes from Fox River with Scofield and six other inmates. To ensure his safety, T-Bag handcuffs himself to Michael. His cuffed hand is later severed by Abruzzi. T-Bag is left behind, later managing to catch up with the other escapees. Season 2 Left on his own, T-Bag begins to search for a way to reattach his hand. He forces Dr. Marvin Gudat, a veterinarian, to reattach his hand without any anesthetic. After his hand is re-attached by the second episode "Otis", he kills Dr. Gudat via a lethal injection, steals his clothing and his car, bleaches his hair blonde, and heads for Utah. His ultimate aim became acquiring the D. B. Cooper money hidden by Charles Westmoreland (Muse Watson). Along the way, T-Bag's character as a villain in the series is emphasized by his deceit and crimes. In episode "First Down", he avoids arrest by planting his stolen car keys into another man, followed by his intent to rape a girl and a fight with the girl's father, which he won. Stealing the man's car, he eventually arrives in Tooele, Utah in the next episode before Lincoln and Michael, and steals the map for the site where Westmoreland's money is buried, along with Tweener (Lane Garrison). However, when he is captured by Lincoln and Michael, he proceeds to memorize and eat the map, forcing Lincoln and Michael to include him in their search for the money. The next two episodes follow the group as they are subsequently joined by C-Note and Sucre (Amaury Nolasco), and the dig for Westmoreland's money. However, the situation is escalated when T-Bag forces them to take the occupants hostage. After they retrieve the money, T-Bag fools his comrades by switching the bag of money with a bag with magazines in it, after Sucre had demanded to be given the total sum of the money. In episodes "Unearthed" and "Rendezvous", after hiding the five million dollars in a locker at a train station, T-Bag goes to find Susan but is captured by Brad Bellick (Wade Williams) and Roy Geary (Matt DeCaro) instead. They proceed to torture him to discover the location of the five million dollars and eventually, forces the key out of him, after he had swallowed it. Before leaving, Bellick calls the police and leaves T-Bag tied to a radiator. A desperate T-Bag manages to tear himself free by severing off his newly attached hand at the start of the episode "Bolshoi Booze". By using his tracking device he had placed inside the bag of money, T-Bag tracks the money to a high class hotel room, occupied by Geary. Before leaving with the money, T-Bag kills Geary and frames Bellick for the murder. This results in Bellick's arrest in the following episode. In "The Killing Box", T-Bag is shown to have presumably killed two people in order to achieve his means. In Pratt, Kansas, T-Bag is seen with the prosthetic hand of a war veteran who he met at a bar. He later deceives a US Postal Worker named Denise in order to give him the forwarding address of Susan Hollander. However, after Denise sees his wanted poster, she is seen lying on the floor as T-Bag exits the post office. T-Bag heads for Susan Hollander's home in Ness City, Kansas and invites himself inside. References External links * Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell's biography at Fox.com